Unfair
by Silent Scribe
Summary: Life has never been kind to anyone and Sesshomaru was no exception. Is the every a moment where we learn to cope? Prediction for InuYasha ending.


_A/N: This is yet another (probably my last) prediction for the end of the InuYasha series. I just hope it's grossly off target._

**Unfair**

WHOOSH!

Sesshomaru barely had enough time to dodge as the wooden blade arced over his head. Another go at his opponent and suddenly the nearest tree was upside down, its branches clawing at a blue earth.

"No fair!" the young dog-demon grunted, rubbing the soreness out of his head. "You're bigger than me!"

A hardy laugh escaped the Dog General. "Little one, there will come a time when you will face a nemesis ten times your size. Surely then you cannot whine that he's being unfair as he pummels you with superior strength."

"I'm not whining!" Sesshomaru argued in a high pitched voice. "It's just, how come the world can't be unfair in my favor?"

Inu no Taisho smothered a chuckle. "It's not cruel nor benign, just indifferent; which is why you must learn to defend yourself." Two claws extended, he beckoned his son once again.

* * *

The Great Dog's illustrious life was in nowhere near proportion to the deplorable events of his demise – at least not to Sesshomaru. Well over a century later and the adolescent daiyokai still tasted bile in his mouth to fathom that the blood of one so great was given in exchange for a human woman and a halfling brat. His face may have held its youthful roundness, but in Sesshomaru's lip was a new tightness and in his eyes a glimmer lost.

Now such a flinty gaze was set upon a mere messenger. Sesshomaru's shred of patience stretched thin at the ineptitude of the scroll-carrier's ability to comprehend his orders. He would repeat himself once more: "Storm the entire estate and surrounding territories under. No prisoners, no survivors."

"But, sire," pleaded the vassal, "isn't that rather severe? It was only one uprising and easily subdued!"

Jaken piped up. "The Western Lord does as he pleases! Who is to judge him?"

"But it's cruel! Unreasonable! Unfa–!"

A light-whip snaked in and out of the lesser yokai's throat.

"So be it." Sesshomaru stalked off, his voice scarcely above a breath. "It's how the world works."

* * *

Apparently their mutual father's life hadn't been enough for Inuyasha. The cur now claimed the family's treasured blade, Tetsusaiga.

Claws clicking a tattoo on his commissioned blade's hilt, Sesshomaru wondered if he would ever know true power. Tetsusaiga was his father's fang and even a complete set of re-forged ogre's teeth couldn't hope to compare.

The wind made Sesshomaru's left sleeve flap audibly – empty as ever.

To a first-born, it certainly wasn't his idea of justice.

* * *

"Take Rin and go!"

The dog-demon's final words seemed to echo for an eternity and flying off on Kilala's back with the precious cargo out of Naraku's collapsing citadel seemed ten-fold longer. Yet Sango couldn't question the command of someone she owed a life's debt. Rin was gripped securely in the demonslayer's arm.

"So prepared to throw it all away, Sesshomaru?" Naraku hissed. "Your new arm? Your fine blade? All for the sake of a short-life? A mortal child?"

Only one response was required. Owning up to its title, the Explosive Fang obliterated every shade of darkness around it until the blade ultimately shattered. Unbridled power erupted, consuming all the blackness…and the two remaining combatants inside it.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder one last time, eyes lingering on the little girl being carried to safety – to where she may live out her own life.

"Heh, fair enough."

* * *

_A/N: I don't like postulating the death of my favorite character as much as the next fan, but it's not unlikely either. Circumstances considered, Sesshomaru has a possibility of being offed in the final battle since:  
1. He's the strongest daiyokai in Feudal Japan so once he's gone (along with Naraku) it's bye-bye fairytale world.  
2. Sesshomaru was the only other character besides Inuyasha who came the longest way emotionally, so once that he became a "good guy" (sort of) it would be very fitting to see him go heroically.  
3. He did achieve great power, learned to love, blah, blah, blah, so now that he's accomplished everything (maybe like rescuing Rin for the last time), he can die in peace._

In any case I hope this fanfiction is not only adequately written, but also will never come to pass since who else is worth writing about?

_Critique appreciated. _


End file.
